


the greatest game

by sonlali



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: there's an accident on the ice...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	the greatest game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts).

> [olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read): thank you for inspiring me to attempt to write something in under 100 words. and thank you for insisting that i publish whatever this is. 
> 
> much love to my spooky sisters for always providing so much joy and compassion <3

The sound of his body hitting the ice seemed deafening. The silence that followed was louder. He wasn’t getting up. The entire rink fell quiet, a single unit holding its breath as the great Farley Gordon lay motionless on the ice. Moose flung his stick aside and raced to Farley’s side. He was barely conscious, but his lips were moving. Moose leaned closer to hear. 

_“Hockey, hockey, the greatest game in the land.”_

Farley’s eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] the greatest game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497470) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)


End file.
